I Loved Her First
by Extraordinarily Extraordinary
Summary: Richard Castle watches his daughter dance her first dance at her wedding and his heart swells with love. These are his thoughts. *Songfic*


**Song: I Loved Her First - Heartland**

**Listen to the song while you read. The lyrics match up with the words in the story. The lyrics cannot be placed in the story due to rules and whatnot.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Castle, any of these characters, or the song and its lyrics**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

Richard Castle watches his daughter twist and twirl out on the dance floor with her new husband. She looks so happy and carefree as she spins around. She looks like she did when she was a little girl. Five years old, not a care in the world, just enjoying herself. But she doesn't look five now. She's not his little girl anymore.

**xoxox**

Castle thinks back to when he was the only man in Alexis' life. It seems like so long ago that it was just the two of them. Father and daughter, conquering the world. They'd had so much fun together. That's not to say that they don't still, but it's not the same anymore. It never will be. He's not her number one guy these days. He isn't her top priority; Thomas is.

He's a good guy. Castle knows and respects him for that. He's never hurt his daughter and Rick knows he never will. It's been clear since the beginning that Thomas is not after money or fame. He just loves Alexis to the moon and back and he's ready to spend his life with her and make her happy every day. And she's ready to do the same for him.

Castle understands that. He knows what it's like to fall in love. And he won't stand in the way of Alexis being happy, just like she didn't stand in his way when he married Kate.

**xoxox**

He loved Alexis first. And he no doubt has loved her the most. He will always love her, but it's time to give her away, to share with someone else the privilege of loving his daughter. She's been his whole world for twenty five years. The best twenty five years of his life. He knows that his love for her goes unmatched by any other. And it always will. But it's time to share his daughter. He loved her first but it's time to give her to the man he always knew she'd find.

**xoxox**

As he watches Alexis and Thomas laugh as they maneuver their way around the large dance floor, he flashes back to his little girl. With freckles on her face, a laugh so high pitched you couldn't always hear it, and an appetite for adventure, there was never a dull moment with Alexis Castle around. There's never been a dull moment for the Castles. Even the first time she brought Thomas home was exciting.

They'd only been together a few months but Castle knew that he was the one. He looked at Alexis the way Rick had looked at Kate for years. He looked at her like she was the only girl in the world. He looked at her like he'd never seen anything so beautiful. And Castle could see Alexis looking at him the same way.

They were a good match. They fit together perfectly. They laughed and joked around with one another. Their banter could last for hours. They really enjoyed each other's company. And they loved each other. They were great together.

**xoxox**

As their song finishes, Castle makes his way to Kate. She standing with Martha on the other side of the banquet hall, watching as her would-be daughter dances with the love of her life.

"She's really happy," Kate tells him.

Castle nods, "I know. They love each other."

"They do," Kate agrees. "Just like us. They're just like us, Castle. They'll love each other forever. They'll take care of each other. You don't need to worry about them. They're going to be just fine."

"Just like us, huh?" Castle says. "Does that mean they'll be pregnant in a few years?" His hand reaches out to rest upon Kate's stomach, just in time to feel his baby kick.

"You never know," Kate shrugs. "Maybe."

"I hope so," Castle smiles. "Everyone should experience this. I hope they get to feel the love for a child just like I have. Like we're going to."

"They will," Kate says. "I know it."

The song comes to a finish and a grinning Alexis makes her way over to her father and stepmother.

"Hi Daddy," she leans into his arms. "Ready for our dance? I've been looking forward to it all day."

The father daughter dance, of course. He hadn't forgotten. He's just been so busy and distracted. But of course he's been looking forward to it too. He's been looking forward to it since the minute he looked into his baby girl's bright shiny eyes.

"Let's go," he takes her arm and leads her to the middle of the dance floor, with all their friends and family watching.

"I love you Dad," she says just as the music starts to play.

"I love you too."

**xoxox**

_I loved her first_

* * *

**Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Please review!**

**I love this song. It's been one of my favourites for a very long time now. And it came on and I was listening to it and I just couldn't get this scenario out of my head. I hope you liked it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xo Sarah**


End file.
